


Time

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Alfred and Alice spend another golden afternoon together after the war.
Relationships: Alice Spencer/Alfred Hallam
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the ABH bootleg and am now deeply in denial. Also, if Alfred had tuberculosis, the entire story wouldn't have happened, because THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS. So, I think Alfred had asthma triggered by the constant dust and debris of the Blitz.

“Slow down, Alice.” Alfred laughed, chasing her playfully through the wide swath of grass that separated their houses. Somehow, someway, whether through sheer stubbornness or Alice’s fervent prayers mumbled under her cot, they were still here. Together. Free of that tiny shelter, crammed with unwashed bodies and that cynical pair of rulers who apparently didn’t understand what asthma is.

Alfred sure as hell didn’t believe in God anymore, but he believed in them. Together. If he could just tell her…

“But my dear White Rabbit, I believe that’s the point of the game,” she called over her shoulder, grinning. Her smile faded in an instant. “Alfred, do you need to take a break?” Alice slowed her stride, pivoting on her heel and hurrying back to cluck over him.

He smirked. “If I wanted to be fussed over, I’d return to Mother Hen.” He turned his eyes away, mildly embarrassed. If he couldn’t support Alice, couldn’t make her happy, then what was the point? But it wasn't as if he could force himself to breathe, either, and Alice knew him so well. Asthma wasn't exactly something they could dream away together.

“Alfred.” 

“A break sounds wonderful, darling,” he drawled, adopting an objectively terrible newscaster voice. That had always worked before… well, before. But they were older, wiser. He couldn’t fool Alice with a cheery voice and elaborate charades anymore.

He cleared his throat, aware of her penetrating gaze. “Well, it's almost time for lunch, anyway. Why don’t we have a picnic? Sit awhile-”

“Soak in the sun,” she finished, smiling. “I’ll find a blanket, and your mother will bring you something soon, I’m sure. Best she doesn't see me anyway. She's rather odd lately about us. I’ll be back.” She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, hurrying away in a blur of blue, leaving only him and his shadow stunned on the lawn.

“God, I’m glad Mum wasn’t here to see that,” he mumbled to himself, touching the spot lightly. He jumped to his feet, racing toward her before he realized, his body ahead of his mind.

She whirled in confusion, the surprise on her face evident. “Alfred, what are you-”

He cut her off, lips crashing together clumsily. She made a noise of contentment, pulling him closer, closer, till they seemed melded as one, as they should be, as they were meant to be.

_But does she think that?_

He pulled back to pant, eyes searching her face wildly. “Is this okay?”

Alice only stared, wide-eyed.

“Alice?” _Dammit, dammit, dammit! She didn’t want this, you great oaf, you’ve misread all the signs-_

She pulled him back in, tangling her fingers in his soft curls, and he allowed himself to be lost in her once more. Every golden afternoon, every late night, every note passed and day spent in laughter, had led to this.

Time is precious, and he planned to make the most of every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below! I love this show so much, it breaks my heart, and it deserves so much more love than the like 28 fans irl.


End file.
